


more than an assignment

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Creampie, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Gift, Homestuck - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Troll John Egbert, Trollstuck, Vaginal Sex, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Xenophilia, johnkat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: It had been two and a half years since John turned into a troll, and he still hadn't adjusted. The council sends in Karkat to teach John about all the fine parts about being a troll.
Relationships: John Egbert/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45
Collections: Sloppy Seconds 2020





	more than an assignment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cirrocumulusfloccus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirrocumulusfloccus/gifts).



Permanently changing into a troll had not been the plan for John, especially not when he thought about winning the games. Sure, he was happy that they had won, and that everyone dead came back to life where they could start anew. Which meant there were eight human turned trolls, a few human guardians turned troll, as well as 24 trolls entering the new universe. And it felt so weird, for the trolls hatched as trolls there was no more change, they could keep living their lives as they always had and focusing on populating this new world with a better system, no hemophobia and no violence and all that.

But when it came to the former humans, it was different. It was HARD to adjust to a new species, more so than anyone really thought. Most of his friends got used to it and had more or less accepted it after about a year, but he just couldn't for some reason. Everything was new and weird and he didn’t know what to do about it.

So, he spent over two and a half years in New Alternia still not used to his body, and couldn’t really do much when it came to helping the first generation of new trolls. He barely helped with building any hives or took care of the cloned lusii. He just stayed at home, and even missed the first batch of cloned grubs come to life, about a thousand of them that were shipped out to lusii. Next batch would be cloned in a few months, and after that second batch they would hand over the cloning duty to the carapacians and time travel into the future and settled down there.

Settle down in a non human society, that is.

Yes, because he was a troll, and could never forget that.

He guessed everyone finally had enough of him after a while, of not being able to adjust in the same way, so before he knew it, there was an order that someone would be showing John all about “the finer points of being a troll” to him, whatever that was about. But as it sounded weirdly sexual, he had asked for one of the trolls he had known personally, like Karkat or Terezi, instead of someone like Damara or Meenah.

So, without having another say in it, they basically threw Karkat at him, and the two of them left. And, it was an awkward flying trip back to his hive, John carrying Karkat on his back as he flew through the streets that were still being constructed.

And the moment after they had landed and gotten into the hive, John closing the door behind him, he just stared at Karkat, his face blushing blue.

“They assigned you to teach me about troll sex, didn’t they?”

“That’s exactly what they fucking did.” was the answer, and Karkat just facepalmed. “Like, they think that’s suddenly gonna make you adjust to being a troll, like if a single fuck just fixes anything. Like, I wasn’t in the panel, it was literally our ancestors that did all the voting because they are “so much more mature” because they are a few sweeps older and think they can make the best decisions, Beforus culture and that. I just think it’s a big pile of bullshit, but I am happy I was assigned instead of some jackass like Rufioh or Cronus that would practically force you to fuck.” he said and then pressed his palm onto his head. “We can just play cards or something, or I can teach you about anything else about being a troll that you might not know, because there is a lot. And believe it or not, I care about your sorry ass and want you to adjust, but I don’t want you to do anything sex related that you might be uncomfortable with. We’ll just lie and tell them we fucked later so that they don’t assign someone else to you.”

John nodded and then hung up his jacket.

“Okay, got it. I’m just honestly glad it was you who got assigned to me, I don’t find anyone else on this planet attractive at all, so at least it will seem a bit more believable.”

“Wait, you think I’m attractive?”

“Dude, where have you been? Dave revealed my secret crush on you online over a year ago? I thought you knew and that you were just really chill about it and rejected me in a mature way so I stopped being embarrassed around you. Fuck, you never saw that? Now,  _ this _ is embarrassing.”

“You… have a crush on me, and I missed it for that long?”

“Yeah.”

“Damn, this is awkward.”

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have told you.”

“No, it’s fine. I’m just, wow, no wonder you acted weird around me and I had no idea. You went around thinking I had rejected you for a year, like, fuck. We could have actually gotten together and been together for a year in that time if I had found out about this instead of me beating around the bush not knowing what to do around you.”

“Wait, you have a crush on me too?”

“Wasn’t that obvious to begin with? I’m not exactly the best at expressing my emotions but everyone can see I act differently around you.”

“So, we’ve both been liking each other for a long time but never talked about? Like, we could have actually been a couple but been to dumb to put everything together.”

“Yes, we are stupid.”

There was a silence in the air for a few seconds as the trolls just looked into each other’s eyes, not knowing what to do next, but in the end, it was John who took the next move. Just before Karkat was about to blink, he felt John’s soft lips pressed against his own, just for a second, but that was enough for both to realize what would happen, that they would go through with this anyway.

And the kiss felt nice, John felt how his body became warm, even though it was nothing compared to Karkat’s body heat. He felt relaxed and thrilled, and as he managed to steal another kiss from the troll, he suddenly felt a weird motion in the back of his throat, a sort of growl that felt so natural yet he had no idea he could do, a  _ purr _ that was sort of second nature to his body that he just hadn’t discovered.

He felt how Karkat embraced him, pulling him closer into a hug as he let his hands run over his back, just that felt like it was almost too much, and he could feel  _ something _ between his legs, something trying to come out while also feeling his boxers being drenched in fluids as arousal slowly built up. It felt completely different that it had done as a human, and to John, right now it felt like a mix of a fun thrill and a terrifying discovery, he had no idea how anything would work or if he would like it.

But he was with Karkat, and that was the important part.

Karkat seemed to take notice, and kissed him again, this time with tongue. It was strange, kissing someone with sharp teeth, while also being reminded that he now had sharp teeth too, and he didn’t accidentally want to bite Karkat if he accidentally did a wrong motion with his mouth, so he just went with the flow, letting him take the lead.

A few minutes passed, and before John knew it he was thrown onto the bed (he still refused to sleep in a recuperacoon) and was on his way to take off his shirt, revealing the deep blue grubscars on the sides of his torso, showing his new blood color. He hadn’t really paid much mind to them before, just thinking of them as something all trolls got after pupating from a grub with six limbs, but when Karkat carefully began to touch them an unexpected whimper was caught in his throat, boxers becoming more and more stained by the second. His bulge was now fully out of its sheath, but still pressed painfully against his pants, wanting out while making all these unpredictable, wiggling motions.

He needed this.

He let his own hands move down towards his pants and unbuckled them, and a relief flooded all of him as he pulled them down as his bulge was free. He saw the dark blue color, the slurry all over it as it wiggled around like it had a life on it’s own, and he felt the sensation of  _ need _ growing stronger with each unpredictable motion. And that was just the bulge, the heat between his legs were just as intense and felt so strange and unusual to the former human.

He saw how Karkat had thrown his own pants to the side, leaving both of the trolls nude and fully exposed, and Karkat’s bright red bulge looked so threatening in John’s eyes as it clearly craved the same attention he wanted.

So, now they just sat there on the bed, two gray bodies close to each other, not knowing how to proceed.

“So,” Karkat began. “How do you want this to go?”

John thought for a few seconds, of all the possibilities this could turn out, and then nodded, having decided.

“Could I try to… take your bulge? As a human I never had these… nook parts or what you call them and I’d like to give it a try since I guess a bulge is more similar to a cock. Is that okay?”

Karkat just nodded.

“Do you want me to be gentle?”

“Yeah, at least at the start, it’s our first time after all, hah.” he answered, not really believing what he was saying. John was about to actually fuck Karkat, and it felt like a fantastic fever dream. But this wasn’t a dream, something that he realized when he felt Karkat’s nude body against his own, so warm that John at first thought he would get burnt. He was pushed back onto the bed and the troll laid over him, and John felt something foreign and slimy against his leg and let out a moan as Karkat’s bulge touched his own. It was a ticklish sensation that came from nowhere and caused him to lose his breath as his body tensed up for a split second.

And then, he felt how his bulge was rubbing against the entrance to his nook.

“Is this okay?”

“Yeah, you can put it in.”

“Okay.”

Two second later, John felt how the bulge slowly entered him, spreading him open and filling him up. He gasped, feeling warm and full and  _ great _ , all in one. He had no idea a person could feel this good so quickly, and it was almost a disappointment when the motion stopped, he didn’t want Karkat to give him time to adjust, but to keep thrusting right away. And to make that known, he did his best to move his hips to signal that he was ready, his nook was dripping wet and was eagerly wrapping itself around Karkat’s bulge and ready for action, while his own bulge was slowly dripping blue slurry all over his stomach. 

If this was how much he was dripping now, he wondered what an orgasm would look like, and  _ feel  _ like. And to think that he would experience something so extremely great with Karkat, it was almost too much. 

He couldn’t help himself, and pulled the troll into another kiss just as he began to move. And oh boy did it feel good. Not only was he thrusting at all these sensitive spots he didn’t even know he had, but his bulge was constantly wiggling and changing its position just a tiny bit with every thrust inside of him, making it like an adventure, not knowing where the next wave of pleasure would hit as Karkat managed to hit all of his sweet spots.

It felt so good and so new that he almost got overwhelmed after just a minute. The weight of Karkat over him felt great, like a weighted blanket from heaven, mixed in with sweet kisses and happy encouragement, telling him that he felt so good and was doing so great, all mixed with moans and groans, proof of their carnal pleasure and enjoyment of each other, that this was real.

When he saw that smile on Karkat’s face, the kind look in his eyes and the beads of sweat on his forehead, he swore he was about to drown, the troll being so sweet and amazing and just about everything he had ever wished for, when he thought about loving him. Now they were one, bulge thrusting in his sensitive nook, hands running over his chest and grubscars, and by each thrust John felt something build up inside of him, between his legs. Something powerful was coming and a part of him felt like he needed to chase it, to catch the ultimate reward, a release together with Karkat.

“Karkat, I’m…” he said, doing his best to not let his voice crack, using all of his mind to think about how he controlled his hips and how Karkat’s bulge moments had changed and sped up, he took it as a sign.

And, he was right.

“Me too,” the troll groaned, somehow pressing his warm body even closer towards John. “We should get a bucket.”

“No, come inside,  _ please. _ ”

He saw how Karkat nodded, and then felt the last few thrusts, much harder than all the previous ones, and then it just stopped, and he felt how the slurry was quickly filling him up as Karkat emptied himself inside of him. The warmth and the stickiness took him over the edge, and before he could warn Karkat his own slurry oozed out of his bulge and all over Karkat’s stomach, coloring him blue. It reminded him about just how red he was going to be between his legs, and as the orgasm let go and all of his muscles relaxed he felt how Karkat pulled out.

He so looked forward to doing this again, if this was what trolls called adjusting, he would be willing to never stop.


End file.
